Sister of the Night
by BekaBear
Summary: What if Katherine Petrova had a long lost sister? One that also was a vampire, and more importantly in league with the elders? What would happen if her sister, fell for Damon, bringing him to her side of the battle...
1. Prologue

**SISTER OF THE NIGHT**

**Prologue: "**That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot"

Calista leaned up against her motorcycle, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at the sign that read "Mystic Falls City Welcomes You." She had a smirk upon her face as she gazed past the sign toward the town of Mystic Falls. She had known her sister to be here, after all the news that she heard coming from this place, it was definitely a mark of her sister. She had tracked her sister through it all, once she saw her family disowning her for having a child out of wedlock. She had been thought of as dead by their parents, Katherine, as she had been known as now, had no idea she had a sister. She was a difficult birth and was pronounced dead, but a vampire took pity on her, one of the elders, and gave her vampire blood. They raised her as their own, until she was of age and turned her.

She was knowledgeable of everything, she knew more than any other vampire out there, being brought up by the elders, she was a prized possession and she knew how to stay within the boundaries of their rules. Currently, she had been granted leave from their protection to track her sister down. Mystic Falls had a special place in her sister's heart, whether she would admit that or not, Calista knew it was true. She saw the way she looked at Stefan during those first encounters. Personally, she would have gone for the older one, Damon, stuck with him but she wasn't her sister. Her sister never would admit to showing any love or emotion toward another but herself. She had to admit, it was a smart way to keep yourself alive when you were on the run, but it only led to enemy after enemy and in the end, enemies were the downfall to a vampire, not human emotion.

Calista learned quickly that one couldn't turn off emotions, you could suppress them for a while but they always came back with a vengeance. So, she never hid what she was feeling, she spoke proper and candidly whenever she could. That's how she gained such a high rank among the elders, by speaking with nothing but honesty upon her tongue. When she lied it was because the elders told her too. Sometimes she would hide the truth but she never lied because she wanted to, that's how she and her sister were different. So here she was, tracking her sister to Mystic Falls once more, hopefully for the last time, to end this wicked hunt once and for all.

Getting back upon her bike, she buttoned up her leather jacket a bit more, and started the engine. Moving past the sign she made her way into Mystic Falls, where even she couldn't have possibly known what she was getting herself into.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it.

Calista pulled up to the bar just after the sun went down, unbuttoning her leather jacket she moved into the bar, getting a feel for the people in the town. She looked around and noticed Stefan sitting by a girl who looked like her sister, but was definitely human. She arched a brow and grinned, was it already time for another Petrova doppelganger? How many years had gone by already? She ran her hand through her hair and smirked before moving through the crowd to the bar. Taking a seat she ordered a scotch and spun around to face the crowd, observing them while making sure to listen in on Stefan and the girl's conversation.

"Elena, promise me you won't ever go into the tunnel again. Katherine will just find a way to use you like she uses everyone and I don't want you to get hurt." Stefan said a hushed tone. Elena bit her lower lip and ran her hand through her hair and shook her head.

"Katherine is the only one that knows who we are dealing with. I can't promise that I won't go talk to her again, but I won't keep it from you like I did last time." She said as she stood up and looked at him.

"She isn't the one we should be looking out for now, we've got the elders to look out for." She said as she then left the bar.

Calista had a smirk upon her face as she spun around and downed her scotch. While they were right about not having to fear Katherine right now, they had her to look out for before the elders. The elders only made their presence known when it was absolutely necessary. Ordering another scotch she downed it and then paid the bartender before sliding off her stool and moving to the billiards table. She knew there was a witch in the town, there had to have been if Katherine was here. She knew she had the moonstone, or moreover that it was in this town, and that Katherine was a romantic and always had to be poetic about things. She grabbed a stick and chalked it while looking around the area, there were a few people who could be witches, but it had to be someone who was a descendant from back in the day when Katherine was here before. Her younger sister was so predictable it made her chuckle. Calista remembered her sister having a witch as a servant by the name of Emily. Only one person in this entire area reminded her of Emily and she was sitting next to some boy, who seemed to know her.

Calista put her in her memory, and made sure not to come in physical contact with her, she knew that a witch would be able to sense what she was, and her entire plan would be ruined. She broke the set and looked at the choices, seeing only a solid red ball fall into the far left pocket. She tilted her head sensing someone near before she heard a voice behind her.

"Need a partner?" She turned around and looked at the person who matched the voice. Damon Salvatore. She smiled and looked up at him, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Actually I was just looking for one; if you think you're man enough to verse me, go ahead." She said arching a fine brow and curling her full lips into a grin. She also enjoyed Damon, even back in 1864 when he was human. She knew that if she could have him on her side, she would have one loyal dog so to speak. She knew that when Damon loved someone he was there for them and did anything they wanted, Stefan was partly the same, but he had a conscious to him, while Damon became blinded by love. She grinned as she was watched him lower himself to hit the striped green ball in the pocket. He had a nice backside, and by nice she meant hella fine.

Standing there she looked at him as he turned around and gave her his signature smile.

"Your turn." He said as he moved up to her and then around her slowly to stand there and watch her. Damon had to admit that the girl he was playing billiards with was easy on the eyes but there was something about her that seemed familiar to him. His first instinct told him she was a vampire, after all that's been happening lately, those new to town were more likely vampires or of the supernatural persuasion. He wasn't stupid but he thought he could have some fun with this one; after all, he couldn't let such a smoking hot girl go without him showing her a good time.

The game went on for awhile until finally Calista sunk the 8 ball in the front right pocket. She smirked and looked at him.

"Game, set and match!" She said putting her hand on her hips grinning once more. Damon looked at her and pulled on a smile once more.

"You've got good game that much I can tell you." Damon said moving up to her.

"So tell me, what is your name? I haven't seen you around town." Damon said as he put his arm up against the wall behind Calista.

Calista looked at him and grinned, she leaned her head back and stared into his eyes before she responded.

"My name is Calista…Callie for short." She said put her hands inside the pockets of her jacket. She then stood up straight, making sure she was only inches from Damon's face before grinning.

"Thanks for the match, it was fun. See you around." She said as she ducked under his arm and made her way through the crowd to leave. She knew how Damon's type worked. He was accustomed to women caving to him, and she knew she had to give him the cold shoulder. She figured that if Stefan loved this Elena girl, that Damon did as well, he seemed to follow in his brother's footsteps with love interests. He just needed a girl that was more like him, someone grounded and into having fun, she could do that. She just had to lure him in, and knowing that Damon wasn't stupid, she could tell that he would confront her once she left the bar about being a vampire, if she could get him to just be interested in her being a vampire that was fine, she didn't have any information on her out there in the world, so he couldn't do any digging.

Like clockwork once the door to the bar closed and she was out of the street light, Damon was behind her. Once she reached the wall where her bike was parked she was pinned up against the wall, she let him do so, to make him feel better about himself. She looked at him and laughed a bit as he stared at her with his blood shot vampire eyes. She arched a brow and put her arms at her side.

"Was that supposed to scare me? Come on now, vampire. You should know better than that." She said and gave him a look, she wanted to make it seem like she didn't know him, so she hide behind the truth, by calling him vampire implied she didn't know who he was, which would make him a bit more at ease around her. After all, most of the vampires around here knew who the Salvatore brothers were.

Damon returned his eyes to normal and looked at her; she didn't know who he was. That was good. He kept his hold on her and leaned in real close.

"Either you are a vampire, or a witch. Obviously, you're not a witch, so you're a vampire and if I was able to overpower you, you must be newly turned." Calista just looked at him not confirming nor denying that fact.

"Are you a vampire?" He said looking at her.

"Yeah what's it to ya? I was passing through, noticed a bar, and thought I'd stop for a drink or two." Damon looked at her and loosened his grip but still remained close.

"Who are you anyways? You got some territorial thing going on here in this town?" She said as she looked at him, she knew here she had to pretend she didn't know him, or else her plan would be ruined. If she played it off that she didn't know who he was, or even Katherine for that matter, she could stay here. Even if she told the truth which she wanted to, really badly, he would not have believed her. No one knew who she was, with the given exception of the elders.

"Who am I? I'm Damon, your worst nightmare." He said looking at her with cold eyes. Calista had to smile at that, she leaned in closer, closing the small gap between them.

"What a beautiful nightmare it is then." She said as she looked into his eyes. Oh yes, this would be fun.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: All right. Give my regards to the squirrels.

"We have a problem." Damon said as he walked into Stefan's room, not really caring that Elena and Stefan were in full make out mode in front of him. He looked at them and smiled as they looked up at him disgusted.

"I'd say we do. What happened to privacy?" Elena snapped as she covered herself up with the blanket.

"No need to cover up, it's not like I haven't seen you naked. You and Katherine are alike physically love." Damon said grinning before he turned to Stefan who just seemed irritated.

"What problem do we have Damon?" He asked as he sat up and looked at him. Stefan knew that Damon meant well whenever they were speaking about the safety of those in the town, or more specifically, Elena. Damon crossed his arms and looked at them both for a moment before he spoke.

"There's a new vamp in town, by the name of Calista. Ever heard of her Stefan?" Stefan looked at him shocked that there was another vampire in town, and more importantly one that Damon hadn't met before.

"The name doesn't ring any bells, what she look like?" He said standing up and pulling on a shirt. He knew that if there was a new vamp in town, play time was over. Damon grinned and looked at Stefan as he replied.

"Basically she looks like sex on legs, and even those are delicious." He said which earned him a roll of the eyes from Elena. She slipped on her shirt and stood up as well before she looked at Stefan and then Damon.

"If there is a new vampire in town, maybe Katherine knows who they are. Maybe she is in league with her." Stefan shot Elena a look.

"I don't want you talking to her. Damon will go." He glanced at Damon who sighed.

"Fine." With that remark, Damon was out of the house. He planned on seeing Katherine alright, but he was going to visit little miss Callie first.


	4. Video for the story!

.com/watch?v=Mk57PVNYNsE

Greetings all! I know you are looking for the chapter three for my story and it is on its way, I just thought I show you the short video I made for Damon and Callie. Hope you all enjoy ! this is for you tube. so just put the in front of the link above thanks!


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: "I`m not some drunk sorority chick. You can`t Roofy me."

Damon looked up at the giant house that supposedly housed the striking Calista. He didn't know what was about this one that drew him to her. He knew she was newly turned, and the fact that she was as smooth with flirting as he was had its perks. Maybe he could have fun with this one, before extracting information from her. As he walked up to the door, it opened and Calista was standing there with her arms crossed over her adorned in nothing but an extremely short black satin robe, with her red laced bra peeking over the edges of the robe. Damon's eyebrow raised as he moved up the steps and stood in front of her.

"Funny, I don't remember calling ahead for this type of welcome, but I'm glad you read my mind." He said before grinning at her. Callie just gave him a short smile before she turned on her bare heels and moved into the house.

"Please do come in." She said before she moved into the kitchen to grab her glass of scotch.

"Care for a drink?" She said over her shoulder as she knew Damon was staring at her, she knew how to work the clothes she was in, or more so, the lack thereof. Turning she handed him his glass as he had closed the gap between them and stared intently into her eyes. After a moment or so, he took a sip from the glass and appeared at the table.

"Please sit. I have a few things I would like to talk to you about." He said motioning to the chair across from him. When she disappeared he expected to see her appear in that chair, but the moment he saw her, she was sitting in his lap with her arms around his neck, smirking.

"Go on, talk,'" Offering no clues that she was going to move anytime soon; as an emphasis of her point to stay in his lap, she wiggled her butt a little bit before staring once more at him. Damon had to give this girl some props, normally he didn't like women who offered themselves up to him so easily, he enjoyed a challenge but he did admire her confidence in herself.

"I'm waiting." She purred as she switched her legs from the left being crossed to the right, causing the robe she was wearing to untie a bit.

"Do you know of a vampire by the name of Katherine?" He said deciding to just go on and ask her, but while he was here, he might as well enjoy the piece of pie that was sitting on his lap. Placing his hand on her thigh he moved his thumb up and down slowly whilst waiting for her reply. He was going to milk this all he wanted. If he could get sex and information out of her, he was a happy camper.

Calista pursued her lips as she made it seem like she was thinking hard about the question. Finally she shrugged her shoulders.

"I think the one who turned me mentioned something about her, but I don't really know her personally." She told the truth, like always. The one that turned her did mention her, and she never knew her personally. She was her sister true, but she didn't know her sister other than all the years she watched her. Looking at Damon she flipped her hair back and smiled gently.

"Why do you ask? Is she important or something?" She said as she tilted her head to the side and arched a brow. She was really good at turning the questions around on people, and she honestly just wanted to hear this hunk of man speak.

Damon looked at her for a long time, partly because he was trying to see if she was lying, and partly because her full lips were so damn intoxicating. It was like she was putting him under a spell, if she was a powerful vampire he could see it happening, but she was just a newly turned vamp, she as harmless. Damon shook his head and ran his hand up higher on her thigh.

"Nothing, she isn't important. She has just been causing some trouble here in Mystic Falls and I just wanted to warn you about her. Don't let her fool you, she is dangerous." Callie looked at him and then down at his hand, she moved forward a bit more and put her lips hazardously close to his.

"A big strong vampire like yourself looking after a weak helpless vamp like myself? Well, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were hitting on me." She cooed as she turned her head to the side and let her lips press gently upon his before she turned on his lap and stood up.

"I can take care of myself. I'm not as weak as you think Damon." She said as she put her hands on her hips her robe now completely undone and her red lacy bra and panties were now in full view. Damon couldn't help but stare at her; she was just so good at being bad. Standing up he looked at her once more before he downed his scotch.

"I can see that you take care of yourself." He said before winking at her.

"See you around Callie." He said before he exited the house. He would be visiting this one again, soon, very soon. Callie grinned as she watched him leave her home; his ass looked really good in those jeans. Picking up her scotch she shook her head as she turned around.

"I've got him right where I want him." She said smirking before downing her scotch.


	6. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: "Your life is pathetic. Your after-life doesn't have to be"

Damon moved over to where Katherine was being held, and crossed his arms over his chest as she looked up at him with a wide grin.

"I knew you'd be here soon enough." She said as she turned and looked at him, her eyes widened as she saw the blood of blood he was carrying. Reaching her hand out she beckoned him to give it to her.

"Not yet, I have some questions for you."

"I already told little miss Elena what I had to say about the moonstone." She said as she looked at him and then smiled.

"Or is there something else?" She said as she sat there staring at the blood. She wasn't going to tell him anything, but that blood looked so good. Damon waved the blood a bit as he stood there enjoying the power he had over her before he squatted down to her level.

"Do you know a vampire by the name of Calista?" Damon looked at her, studied her, trying to see if she was going to tell a lie or not. Katherine just looked at the blood and shook her head

"That's a terrible name and no, I don't. Blood now." She said as he reached it out to her before quickly pulling it back, making her made. Damon shook his head and made some tsking noises.

"Not so fast. Are you sure you don't know anything about her, like who turned her or why she is here?" Katherine looked up at him and then laughed, shaking her head.

"Someone's got a crush on a weaker vamp it seems. Look, I'm stuck here, what's the point in lying? It's not like I turned her, I'm in here remember." She said before she rolled her eyes.

"Give me the damn blood Damon." She said before he tossed her blood.

"Thanks for the information Katherine, it was a real help." He said before he stood up and made his way out of the darkness and over to his car. Pulling out his cell phone he called Stefan.

"She doesn't know anything about Calista and Calista only knows of Katherine, which means they are either lying, or they aren't in league with each other, either way I should keep an eye on Calista for a while, take her under my wing."

"So that's what you're calling sex now, taking her under your wing. As long as she isn't trying to kill Elena, I'm all for you keeping an eye on her. Bye Damon."

"Yeah whatever bye." He said before grinning. He couldn't wait to give Calista a call, he managed to get her phone number while he was in her home and He wanted to make sure she felt completely welcome here in Mystic Falls, and there was only one way to do that. Dialing the number he picked up from Calista's house he waited until her voice echoed a hello.

"Hello there Callie. This is Damon. I feel bad about the first time we met, I didn't give you the proper greeting, let me do it over."

"What's in it for you? Surely, you aren't doing this out of the kindness of your heart…what's the catch?" She said as she was grinning from ear to ear on the other side of the line.

"What's in it for me? You really mustn't know me, because I love seeing sexy women, and anything that allows me to stare, I'm in." He said laughing a bit.

"Don't make me come over there." He said as he was getting into his car.

"Mmm, maybe I want you to come over. I like it rough." She said and laughed.

"Meet me at the bar in twenty, and wear the jeans you wore to my house, I like to look at your ass in them." Callie said before hanging up.

"Oh I like her." Damon laughed and shook his head before heading over to the bar.


	7. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: "I don't mind being a bad guy. I'll make all the life and death decisions, while you're busy worrying about collateral damage."

Callie sat in a booth in the bar, sipping the apple martini she ordered while dressed in a one sleeve backless dress with a zipper detail down the front of the dress. It was completely white and complimented her wavy hair. She grinned as she sat there, enjoying the eyes that flushed over her. She knew she wasn't in her element here, but by sticking out, she was actually blending in. By seeming like an outsider, with no knowledge of this town, she was saving herself a lot of questions by those in town who knew of vampires and werewolves. Sipping her drink she smiled and offered a small wave to one of the handsome boys playing pool. She grinned as she turned her head to the sound of the door opening and the familiar aroma of leather and hotness. Damon was here.

Remaining in her seat she kept her vision forward and absent-mindedly sipped her drink as he scooted into the seat across from her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hello Damon." She said before running her tongue over the top of her martini. Damon stared at her. She was a knockout in that dress. She didn't make a point to blend in, which usually was suicide for a vampire, but it worked for her. He knew that the sheriff might wonder who she was and be weary, but he would handle that at a later date. Looking at her, his gaze wandered down to her chest. He couldn't help it, they were cushioned so nicely in that dress and then he noticed the front zipper and arched a brow.

"Undressing me with your eyes, isn't going to get you the view you want to see." She said as she finished her martini with a smile. Damon grinned and ran his hand through his hair before reaching across the table to zip the dress up all the way, which decreased her cleavage.

"You're sending the wrong message then by wearing that dress." He said before he looked at her empty glass.

"Another round?" He said, standing as she nodded to him and purposely unzipped the dress a bit to where she had it before.

"Yes please." Damon grinned and made his way over to the bar to order himself a drink and another for his date. Once he had the drinks, he made his way over to Callie who had some guy he didn't really know talking to her. Frowning, he moved over to the booth sat down next to her, since the human took his spot, and purposely took Callie's face and gave her a kiss. He then turned his head to the boy, who was already leaving the booth. With a satisfied smirk, he moved over to his side of the booth and took a gulp of his scotch. Damon then looked over to Callie who gave him a surprised look.

"What? Too forward?" He said before smiling once more and then sighing.

"Oh come on! He was totally annoying, I was saving you. Don't worry though, no need to thank me." He shot her his signature smile before she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"I wasn't planning on it. Besides, that kiss was weak. It's hardly worth the recognition." She said with a sly smile upon her face. It was true it was weak, but it wasn't bad. She enjoyed it, but she wasn't going to let him know that. Damon looked at her, he was silent for a moment, because honestly, no one had ever said that to him before. Grinning however, he took another gulp of his scotch and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll just have to try harder next time."

"If I let there be a next time that is." Callie said smiling as she sipped her drink. She then turned and sighed.

"Can we go to your place? I'm bored of this place." She said as she wiggled out of the booth and stood up. She straightened out her dress and smiled.

"Please." She said and pouted her full lips. Damon looked at her lips and downed the rest of his scotch before he stood up.

"It would be my pleasure." He said and offered his arm for her to take. She grinned and slid her arm around his before leaving the bar.

"I sure hope Elena and my brother aren't home, or else this is going to be quite the introduction." Damon said laughing as he looked at her. He so wanted her right now. Calista looked at him and arched a brow.

"You have a brother? Who's Elena?" She said as she sat in the car her right leg crossed over her left. Damon blinked and then shook his head.

"Right, you don't live around here. I do have a brother, his name is Stefan. Elena is his girlfriend, who looks just like Katherine, the vampire I was telling you about. It's a whole mess of drama, totally high school; I won't bore you with the details." Pulling out of the drive he made his way to the boarding house. Callie laughed, throwing her head back as she did so. Her laugh right then was authentic and airy. Damon smiled when he heard it and then cleared his throat.

"Not the one for drama?" Damon looked at her.

"Not if I can help it." She said as she leaned back, her hands on her lap.

"You're just sounding better and better…" He said more to himself then her. She just smiled and then looked forward as the Salvatore house was in view. Damon sighed.

"Well they're here. Ready to meet the folks?" He joked before parking his car. Callie stepped out of the car and smiled widely.

"Very much so." She said softly. 


	8. Another Video for the story!

.com/watch?v=syqfzpb87i0

Greetings all! I know you are looking for the chapter five for my story and it is on its way, I just thought I give you another short video I made for Damon and Callie. Hope you all enjoy !


	9. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six:** "Lets try not to kill anyone tonight - your words"

Walking into the boarding house she looked around. It was everything she imagined it to be. She had seen this place so many times throughout the span of her life, but only from the outdoors. Being on the inside was nice. Looking to Damon she shrugged her shoulders before speaking.

"It's much smaller than I thought it would be." She said simply before grinning. Damon looked at her and shook his head. She was going to be well liked around here. Another Damon in female form, this was going to be Stefan's nightmare, he grinned at that thought.

"Well it is small compared to that giant building you call a home. How do you expect to live in there all alone? You are a very small person compared to it." Damon said placing his hand on the lower of her back to lead her to the den where no doubt Elena and Stefan were sitting. Callie looked at him and narrowed her eyes before softening her face.

"I like room to spread my wings so to speak." She said before they entered the room. Elena and Stefan had stopped mid conversation to turn their heads at the sound of Damon and Callie. Stefan stared at her for a long moment, while Elena just smiled as best as she could.

"This is Callie. Callie this is Elena and my brother Stefan." Callie offered them a polite smile before she nodded her head.

"Pleasure to meet you." She said before grinning. Stefan cleared his throat and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Callie. I hope my brother hasn't been his self around you." Stefan said before grinning. Elena stifled a laugh before standing up and moving over to her.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm glad Damon made a friend." She said before casting a glance over to Damon. Callie then smiled and looked at Stefan.

"Oh I'm sure he has been his self around me. Luckily I have a bigger ego then he does, so he fails many times." She managed to come back with which made Damon chuckle. Callie then looked to Elena as she tilted her head. She did look remarkably identical to her sister, but she noticed the subtle differences in posture and facial expressions. Clearly she was a human, and innocent at that. Katherine held herself in an arrogant way. Lately, she hasn't seen her sister, which would make the rumors about her being captured true. She had hoped to speak with her sister before all this, but seeing as she was being held captive, she wouldn't be able to make that appearance. Elena looked at Callie, who seemed to be studying her, which made Elena a bit nervous. Damon had said she was a newly turned vampire, what if she wasn't in control of her blood craving and tried to attack her.

As if she had read Elena's thoughts, Callie responded to her.

"I'm sorry for staring; I was just looking at your necklace. My mother had one just like it." She said before she turned her attention to Stefan. It was true that her mother had one just like it, but it was lost years ago after Katherine was born. Elena seemed to ease up after hearing this and then looked to Stefan and nodded.

"While I would love to stay but I have to get home, I want to check up on my brother and I have some homework that needs to get finished." She said before kissing Stefan goodbye.

"It was nice meeting you again Callie." She said softly before she moved down the hall. Callie looked to the two of them before she clasped her hands together.

"Well looks like it is just the three of us. What shall we do?" Damon looked at Stefan and made a look, which had Stefan clearing his throat.

"Well I actually have some things around the house I need to take care of. I'll be leaving you two, my apologies." He said before smiling to Callie.

"I hope to see you around more often." Callie then laughed and nodded her head.

"You too sweet thing." She said before she looked to Damon and smirked. Once Stefan left she moved over to the couch and sat down.

"You're much more attractive than he is." She said crossing her left leg over her right, causing her dress to hike up her thigh. This was her signature move and it made boys crawl. Damon stared at her leg while he sat down next to her and then moved his eyes slowly up her body to her face.

"I keep telling people around here that. For some reason, I appear to be too driven." He said as he found his eyes wandering up and down her body again. She was like her own personal charm that made him go crazy. Something about her was different, and yet the same. When he actually got back to reality, he found himself only a couple of inches from her face. She was staring at him with an amused expression on her face.

"Well…if you really want to kiss me. Just do it, I take you as the take charge kind of guy…If I'm wrong, then you probably should back up." She said and too much her delight slid one of his hands around her waist, where he opened his fingers wide and pulled her closer to him. _God, she smells so good, _Damon thought. With his free hand, he brushed aside the tiny tendrils of raven-black hair that had escaped the knot at her neck to cascade over her shoulders. And then he placed his lips against her tender luscious lips. She tasted like all things he'd forgotten because he had gone so long without them, like freshly baked bread. Like sugar in one's tea. She smelled like sunshine and the clean air after a quick shower of rain. Her gasp sounded like the winter wind, quiet but cutting.

It was a refreshing feeling, to have a woman in his arms who willingly wanted to be there. Who wasn't enchanted to be there. She wanted him as much as he wanted her and that made this kiss all the more enjoyable. After what seemed an eternity, Callie broke the kiss and grinned.

"Now that is how you should kiss someone." She said as she sat there staring into his eyes. Her eyes got wide as she looked at him.

"What time is it?" She said as she stood up and fixed her dress. She looked at the clock and groaned.

"I'm so sorry but I have to go. I have an interview I need to get to. I'm sorry again Damon, but I really have to go. I'll call you tomorrow okay?" She said before she leaned over and kissed his cheek subtly.

"I had a great time." She said simply before she rushed out of the house, leaving a shocked Damon behind. Blinking he laughed before shaking his head.

"She's surely something alright." Damon smiled before he stood up. She better call him tomorrow, was all he was thinking.


	10. Regarding MIA and updates!

Humanity is a vampire's greatest weakness. No matter how easy it is to turn it off, It keeps trying to fight its way back in. Sometimes I let it. 

Greetings Followers! I realize it has been FOREVER since I have updated my story, and I have already slapped my hand in punishment. College life has been CRAZY, but fear not! I am almost done with the semester which means more time to write! I think the next time I update, I shall grant you with two or three chapters, as a sorry for being terrible.

Also, I am working on making another fan vid for the story, so long as everyone is enjoy those. Let me know your opinions on them as well as what you would like to happen in my story. I love hearing from readers! Thank you so much for your patience!

Keep on reading!

XOXO~ Rebekah


	11. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven:** "I´m a vampire, what´s your excuse?"

Callie crossed her arms as she stood beneath the light near the bar. She really didn't want to leave Damon. That fine piece of ass was really getting to her. She couldn't get enough of those eyes, and those muscles. Everything about him made her want to jump his bones, but that would have to wait. The more she teased him, the more she drew him in. Looking straight ahead she nodded as a car pulled up and someone was pushed out. A shaking man walked up to her and avoided looking her in the eyes. She arched a brow and moved up to him and lifted his face to force him to stare at her.

"What is it they want?" She hissed as she gripped the man's throat tighter. The man made choking noises before he stuttered a response.

"They-they want to let you know they-they are expecting results soon. They-they wan-want you to-to talk to your sister." Callie growled and moved over to him.

"You tell the elders, this is a time sensitive mission and the chances of me getting to my sister while she is captive are low. Either they send someone to get her out of there or give me time to work on Damon more. There is potential in him." She said her eyes compelling him to do so.

"Now go!" She said and practically threw him to the car, which sped off into the darkness. She sighed as she ran her hands through her hair and looked around. She then turned on her heels and started to walk home.

Damon lay in his bed, his arms behind his head. He couldn't get that damn girl out of his head. He sighed as he closed his eyes, trying to forget about Callie and focus on Katherine. There had to be some way to get Katherine to spill the beans while she was locked up. Maybe Callie could help with that, he would have to ask. That would also give him a reason to call her if she didn't call him tomorrow.

Callie awoke with a start, she was sweating and she felt as if she was on fire. Her hands had clenched the sheets of her bed before bolting upright, nearly jumping out of her seat. Looking around she ran a hand through her jet black hair and growled. She knew these dreams, they weren't average dreams, it was a message from the elders, more specifically, Klaus. She tilted her head and stood up, moving down the stairs for a glass of blood. She knew Klaus wasn't going to like her message, but she never knew he would send one of them to Mystic Falls, and more importantly, her ex-boyfriend, Elijah, she had a fling with him a while back, but truth was he was boring, and nowhere near as attractive as Damon. Elijah hated Damon, and didn't think her plan was smart, so when he arrived, there would be a fight, and she had no intention of losing.

Katherine lay on the cold cave ground, mumbling to herself how annoyed she was, and how bored she was. She didn't care about staying her; after all she was safe in here. She knew the elders would arrive sooner or later and she didn't want to be around when that happened. As she lay there, she heard the arguing above ground. Great, more visitors, couldn't she just have some peace and quiet? Rolling her eyes she turned her head to see Stefan standing there. Sitting up straight, she ran her hand through her hair, still trying to look better for him; after all she still loved him. Stefan tossed her a bag of blood, to keep her going and then approached her, remaining far enough away from her for a decent conversation. Crossing his arms he crouched down low to talk to her better and shook his head.

"You look pathetic." He said as he observed her downing the blood like it was a fine wine. She glanced his way and made a hissing noise.

"You do to, bribing the prisoner to get information." She said as she tossed the now empty bag back over to him. She didn't want to see him, more importantly; she didn't want him to see her looking like this. She sighed and leaned back against the rock.

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Bull-shit. You don't care about my well being. What do you want?" She said harshly.

"Fine. I'm just giving you warning; if you are trying to plan something, don't even try it. Just because you have friends in high places doesn't mean you can try to ruin my life. Just give up already."

"I'm in a cave Stefan. I am not trying anything." She said and shot him a daring gaze.

"Go away." She snapped and turned away from his gaze. Stefan looked at her and then stood up; he knew she had to be up to something. Sighing he moved out of the cave and over to the car. Elena sighed as she looked out of the window. Stefan let her come with to visit Katherine but she couldn't go in the cave, which pissed her off. Turning she saw him walking back to the car and then straightened up.

"Well?"

"She said she wasn't trying anything."

"Of course she did. Katherine had to have sent Callie here; no new vampires come here just because." Elena said as she leaned back.

"I know, but maybe it was someone else, Katherine isn't the oldest vampire out there you know." Elena ran a hand through her hair. They remained silent the entire ride back to the boarding house. Damon was pacing back forth because Callie hadn't returned any of his phone calls. No woman has ever ignored his calls. He turned his head sharply as Stefan and Elena entered the room. Damon tilted his head, stood up, and halted right in front of the two of them before he took off out of the house. Stefan looked at Elena and Elena back at Stefan before they started laughing.

"Someone is falling hard." Stefan said before he sat down to have some quality, drama-free time with his girlfriend.

Banging on the door of Callie's house, he was pacing back and forth wondering what was taking her so long. Just as he was about to bang on the door once more, Callie swung open the door and looked at him with a quizzical gaze. She was wearing a baby doll night gown, practically naked in front of him, and looked as if she had just woken up.

"To what do I owe this morning call?" She said arching a fine brow before crossing her arms over her ample chest. Damon's mind lost all control of the anger he had and he just smirked.

"Pardon the interruption; I wasn't aware I was getting in the way of your beauty sleep." He said before he looked at her curiously.

"Would you be willing to go somewhere with me, to meet someone?" He said wondering if she would be up for it or not.

"Who are we going to see?" She said as she leaned a bit closer to him.

"Katherine…an old friend." He said as she broke her straight fact to smile.


	12. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight: ****"****She's Katherine. She loves to play games."**

Damon opened Callie's door for her, and helped her out looking toward the cave.

"Be careful, she's Katherine. She loves to play games," Damon said as he placed his hand on the lower part of her back. He would be by her side, but he didn't want her going in there without knowing something about Katherine.

"If she had some reason to bring new vampires to Mystic Falls, even you might not have known you were a part of her plan." Damon looked at Callie and gave her a small smile.

"You ready?"

"Of course, I've got you on my side, don't I?" She kissed his cheek before she made her way down to where Katherine was being held captive. Looking around she had to shake her head. Seeing her sister in prison made her laugh, she had gone so long without getting caught, why get caught now? She tilted her head and arched a brow before she moved over to her.

"So you are this Katherine everyone is telling me about." Callie spoke slow as she sauntered over. Katherine rolled her head over to look at her and laughed.

"You must be this Callie everyone is spooked about. You don't seem like much of a threat….though you do look familiar." She said as she looked her over for a bit before looking to Damon.

"You replaced me with her? I'm hurt Damon…I thought we had something special." She then pouted and then grinned, Damon just rolled his eyes and turned to let the girl's talk to one another.

"What do you want with me? I already told Stefan I'm not planning anything…" She closed her eyes as Callie tilted her head and crouched down low to look at Katherine.

"Damon wanted me to speak with you…maybe a new face would loosen you up. I can tell already though, you wouldn't be the revealing type…however, from what I've heard about you, you have given everyone the slip for quite a while…which would go to show that getting caught isn't something that happens to you. " She stood up and started to pace her hands behind her back, looking like a drill sergeant giving out orders.

"Because of this fact alone, it would pose to be true that maybe you were caught for a reason…maybe you wanted to be trapped in a place that traps vampires…maybe because you are hiding from someone…someone much stronger than you." She arched a brow as she spoke, staring straight at Katherine. Once she finished speaking, Katherine opened her eyes and looked at the girl for a really long time before she grinned widely.

"My my, you have a smart one here." She then nodded.

"Someone is coming, someone who I would not mess with. They are more powerful than us all and I am just making sure I am alive when all of this is over." Damon walked over and stood next to Callie.

"All of what is over?" Damon said staring into her very soul, if she had one. A smile crept over Katherine's face, the kind that would send shivers down any spine before she let out a bitter laugh.

"A war, you thought the last war in Mystic Falls was bad? Just wait until you see what's coming….and they are coming alright." Callie looked at Katherine and arched a brow. She knew she was talking about the Elders, but they promised her time, had they changed their minds so quickly? How did Katherine get her information? Mason? That dreadful Werewolf she kept around? He was so irritating; maybe she should pay him a little visit…

"Thanks for the little chat Katherine…as always you've been so helpful, come on Callie." Damon politely grabbed Callie around the waist and escorted her from the cave. Once they were back at the car and safely inside, Callie looked at Damon.

"Well isn't she a bright lovely ray of sunshine." She then tilted her head.

"Did I pass the test?" Damon looked at her, after being caught in a daze and then laughed.

"You always passed the test, Stefan is just wary. Now that we know what Katherine knows, they'll get off your back. If only we know who she was talking about.." Callie then bit her lip.

"I think I may know." Damon turned to look at her and arched a brow.

"You do?"

"If it is who I think she is speaking of, it isn't good. On my way here, I heard some gossip among vampires…it's a long story, and we should have Stefan and Elena here so I can explain to all of you." Damon then nodded.

"We should call Bonnie and Caroline too…as much as I hate seeing them, it is important they know. The more people we have on our side, the better." Callie nodded her head, but inside she was just grinning widely. He was eating out of her hands; it would be so easy to get him to follow her once they got here. Hopefully they wouldn't be mad about her taking longer than projected.

Damon pulled into the driveway of the manor, Elena and Stefan refused the idea of meeting at Elena's because they didn't want Callie inside the house, safety they claimed. Damon took slight offense to them not trusting his…what was she to him? Girlfriend? Special friend? He didn't know, but he did trust her, and cared for her, and he wasn't about to let them insult her. He agreed, however, in letting them meet at the boarding house, for it was bigger after all. Walking into the main room, Elena and Stefan were seated, waiting impatiently.

"The others on their way?" Damon questioned as Callie took a seat.

"Yes and what the hell is going on Damon?" Elena said looking at Damon and glancing at Callie.

"We may know what Katherine is planning and it has nothing to do with Callie…it has something to do with others….someone Stefan may know…" Damon said looking at him with a questioning gaze. Stefan looked at Damon and arched a brow.

"Who would I know?" Damon cleared his throat.

"Someone from your past…the past you choose to forget." He said and looked at Callie, who looked back at Damon. Stefan looked at them both.

"Elena…why don't you go outside and wait for Bonnie and Caroline to get here," he said before kissing her forehead. Elena looked at him before she sighed and walked out of the room, not wanting to start a fight right now. Once she was gone, Stefan looked at Damon.

"Who is coming?" Callie looked up at him from her seat.

"Klaus."


End file.
